Elysium
Elysium is the current name of David's city. Most of the city was built by David and features a large 4 block thick wall, lighthouse, port, factory, barracks, pub, council chamber , palace, and a village. Elysium was the first hydroelectric powered and force field armed Season 4 city. Early Days of Elysium Early Construction Elysium was originally constructed as a simple hole in a mountain outfitted to be FnD's base by David. All it featured was two rooms, one for David and one for Finbarhawkes, along with a dock and a large assortment of chests and project benches. Later more defenses were created like a small wall across the entrance and a nether portal along one of the mountain's cliffs. The City is Built After FMB easily infiltrated their base (although FnD didn't know it was FMB) David realized they needed some REAL defenses, and started construction of a massive 4 block thick stone wall encircling a large area around the mountain. Along with this he built a tower extending from his former room, although this would later be removed. He continued to enlarge the docks, build a lighthouse at the end of the wall and construct a council chamber on top of the mountain, where David starts each set of episodes now. The Royal Trading Empire (of Awesomeness) Once the basic city outline had been constructed David continued to transform it into David's Royal Trading Empire. Building storage rooms and further increasing the docks, also building two trading ships, one of which he sent Jermaine on an expedition with. To defend the dock side, where there were no walls, buoys with laser turrets were placed and chained down. Laser turrets were also placed in front of the city's gate and nether portal. Much later Jermaine returned with a crew of pirates he found at sea. David built a pub for the pirates and they began to work for his empire. Elysium's Defence City Defenses As stated above, Elysium is defended mainly by a large 4 block thick wall. Eventually, David is arming the wall with soldiers, but currently it is mostly vacant. At the city's land-side entry, the main gate, there are four laser turrets guarding. There are also two laser turrets in front of the nether portal on the cliff too. To defend by the sea, buoys chained together float with laser turrets one each one, which shoot at unauthorized ships (which FnD realized they needed after FMB's Air Assault). There are also two armed rail guns which are positioned to fire at airships coming from both land and sea. After Finbar left Elysium, David constructed more defenses against Finbar's possible return and attack. To more protect from the air, he built laser turrets on air balloons tied to the ground. These floating air balloons now surround the city and can fire at incoming airships. Recently ]]D 2the avid|David]] has constructed a force field which surrounds most of the city, although David plans to either enlarge the force field or add more to protect the entirety of the city. Also a garrison of Elysium Recruits recruited from foreign lands have been added to the Royal Army of Elysium FMB's Bombardment To this point Elysium has only been attacked twice. The first attack happened while FnD were setting up their quarry, in which FMB attacked in their airship, equipped with TNT cannons. During the battle that followed, the attacking airship was only able to damage the outside of the lighthouse because of David shooting and killing _Ricochet who had all of the ammunition. The attack was considered a victory by both sides as FMB were able to show FnD not to mess with them while FnD celebrated defending the city Finbarhawkes' Split and Escape After a trial of rape for L.S.Delia and the torture of Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer, a trial conducted by Elysium's King David. Finbarhawkes was convicted of the crimes and in disbelief took a invisibility potion, made previously during a mission to kidnap Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer, to become invisible and sneak past David. In the process Finbar set off Incendiary Explosives and he was able to burn much of Elysium's port and wound a large number of privateers. David attempted to pursue Finbarhawkes, but since he was still invisible, Finbarhawkes managed to sneak by with around 30 diamonds and other essential ores. Finbar then took off to construct his own "evil empire" known later as Rapture Finbar's Attack Finbarhawkes and ockpii flew to Elysium for the sole purpose of harassing David and testing their new warship The Flying Dutchman thus beginning the Rapture-Elysium War. With many tests conducted on The Flying Dutchman, Finbar and Ockpii decided to fly to Elysium and test the effects on real world targets. Fortunately, they did not have powerful enough weapons to destroy anything, but had the capability to damage which caused a extreme annoyance to David and the populace to Elysium as a whole. This was not a major attack but it did show Finbar his weaknesses in assaulting Elysium to where he could correct himself and try again possibly successful. As this attack progressed, their was little anyone did to stop their attack causing arguments among the people of Elysium at David's Royal Palace. Two Guard Towers, Port Security Building, and the flower of power were all slightly damaged due to his attack but David's Royal Trading Empire's vessel The Leighton Baines was destroyed completely. This ushered an immediate dispatch from David's Cloud of Devastation to find Finbar, Ockpii, and Rapture as a whole. The war between Elysium and Rapture is minor for now but it could escalate into open warfare and on a extreme scale. Post Finbar-David Split The Elves Join Elysium After the defeat of Galadron and the discovery of mind control by a Porkcrux, Elves of Twilight couldn't rebuild with the little manpower they had. David offered them back to his city for protection and rebuild. The Elf leader, Lady Areth, agreed to this and David brought them to Elysium where they currently reside. The elves have since built a small residence inside the city, known as the Elven Gardens. They have also helped construct the large farming district outside the walls and operate it themselves. The Canal of Elysium After the main city of Elysium was finished, David began to work on a canal which would connect the sea where Elysium is located to an even larger ocean which was accessed only by a small river. The canal was build to be large enough to fit David's flagship, the Scorpion, through. Eventually watch towers were built along the sides of canal. These watch towers used a system of lights to alert guards at Elysium about happenings in the canal. If the tower's light was on, then there was a ship in the canal and no other ships could come through. If there was one flash of light then a known ship was approaching, two flashes meant that an unknown vessel was entering (and being searched). Three flashes of light signified that enemies were coming towards the canal and the city guard must prepare for battle. Unknown ships are searched at the checkpoint in the canal's entrance until determined if safe or not. David plans to quarry out the entire land mass between the two bodies of water forcing all trade to come through his canal and monopolize trade between the sea and the ocean. These plans were later scrapped. Barracks Following Baron Randall Huntly's recruitment of soldiers to fight for Elysium, a barracks was promptly constructed. The barracks features a training area, mess hall and sleeping chamber. On top of the barracks rests a large watch tower with offices for Baron Randall Huntly and other military officials. Commanders now stay in the tower as fighting men reside in the now fully functional barracks. A smaller barracks was later built to house the Mimynran Soldiers. The White-gold Palace of Elysium One of the newest additions to the city is the White-gold Palace of Elysium. Living up to its name, the palace is built out of polished quartz and gold. Located atop pillars directly across from the council chamber, the palace is by far the largest structure in Elysium, save the walls. The palace immediately opens up into the throne room, where the throne of Elysium sits. The two "floors" above the throne room hold the great hall, kitchen, guest rooms, Jermaine's office, a library, and many balconies. There are plans to add a statue on top of the palace but was never completed and a bridge to a seperate building housing and David's sleeping quarters. This plan was completed. City Expansion The Farms Following a secret trip to Winterly Rock (in which Jean was rescued and the Holy Warhammer of Holiness replica was planted) David realized that FMB's City was growing much faster and larger than Elysium. In order to ramp up production, David and his new ally C4ff constructed an auto-tree farm which mechanically planted and harvested trees. Church of the Holy Warhammer Once the Holy Warhammer of Holiness was proved to actually exist by C4ff, David set about constructing a church for his new religion based around the Holy Warhammer of Holiness. The church was originally planned to be in the shape of a hammer from a bird's eye view but this plan was ultimately scrapped. The Church has been completed and did rival the Church of the Spanner in Winterly Rock. That is until it was damaged in the Invasion of Elysium. Tornament Hall The largest building in the city (larger than even the palace), the Tormament Hall hosted Elysium's first (and only) Grand Tournament. Designed to seat over a thousand spectators, the elliptical stands surround an fighting area when two contestants would battle until one was defeated. Underneath the stadium there is the bloodworks where warriors would arm themselves before battle. Above the common stands there is also a large balcony for the social elite to view the tornament unobstructed. David used the money made from selling tickets to the tournament (and also his winnings from bets) to fund his ill fated wedding to Lady Areth. Occupation Following the Invasion of Elysium, the city held strong aganist the Empire of Pork. In the final episode, it is seen that both armies were completely destroyed by the battle, including David and Finbar. The survivors fleeing Elysium and the citizens of Rapture are the only remnants of these two empires. The city was destroyed in the battle of Elysium when Finbar's satellite crashed landed on the top of the barracks. Starting a black whole sucking in what was left of the two armies and the city. Elysium's Goals Save the World *Defeat Edd2012 (completed) *Deal with Finbarhawkes (Completed) *Make Peace with FMB (Completed) *Retake the city (Yet to be completed) Boost City Morale *Marry Lady Areth (Failed) Construct the City *Create a housing district (Failed) *Build a market area (Failed) *Finish the pub (Completed) *Improve the Elven District (Failed) *Improve the Outer Wall (Miserably Failed) *Finish the Mimyarnan Barracks (Failed) *Upgrade the docks (Completed) *Construct a theatre (Completed) *Build a wheat farm (Completed) Holy Hammer of Holiness *Find the Holy Warhammer of Holiness (Failed) *Form the Hammasons (Completed) *Construct the Church that enlightens the Holy Warhammer of Holiness (Completed) Trivia *Duringing construction, naming the city David's Landing was given as a possible choice before finalizing on Elysium. The name David's Landing is a reference to the city King's Landing in the A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones series. *In greek mythology, Elysium is a region of the underworld where the spirits righteous and heroic people would dwell in happiness after death. Category:Location Category:Bases and outposts Category:Voltz Wars Wiki Category:Country Category:Places